


Dressing Room

by Saminamina



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, no dresses were hurt in the production of this story, rainbow dash puts on a dress., she ends up nutting in the dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saminamina/pseuds/Saminamina
Summary: rainbow dash doesnt know how to put on a dress. she fails english class





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this you die instantly

Rainbow took the outfit by its hanger, along with another indecisive glass before bringing it into the stall to change. She hung the dress on the wall and began closing the door, but Rarity blocked it and walked into the stall with her.

Dash stared. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m helping you get dressed, darling.” Rarity shut the door behind her.

“I know how to put on a dress.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“By myself.”

“You might ruin it.”

Rainbow wanted to talk back again, but stopped. This could go on forever. What was the point in arguing with Rarity, anyway? “Fine, just don’t watch.”

Dash turned around to hide the importantly private areas that would soon be revealed once she got undressed. She pulled her arms out of her jacket sleeves, tossed it aside, and lifted her shirt up over her head to throw it on the floor as well.

Tomatoes.

Rainbow grabbed the waist of her leggings and hesitated. Rarity was still watching her; she could tell. Uh. That wasn’t too big of a deal. She pulled the clothing down and kicked it away. She stared at the wall in front of her nervously before, after quite a while, she reached for the dress.

“You’ll need to take off your bra,” Rarity interrupted, stopping her.

“w” Dash said, hiding a shriek of rage, fear, and embarrassment all at once.

Rarity took the dress down and held it for the blue girl, showing off its fabric. “See, the dress is backless,” she described. “Your top would show through and completely ruin the look.”

“yyeah. Yeah.” Rainbow bit her lip, turning away again to remove her sports bra.

“The shorts, too,” Rarity added, interrupting her friend halfway through the removal of her boob power controlling device.

“,h,h,dsG??ssd” Dash grimaced.

“Look, the dress is split at the skirt here. They would also stand out under the outfit.”

Dash grumbled and continued taking off her top, pulling it over her head. She then stood there, staring down at her boxers, processing whether or not to take them off in front of Rarity. In this position, if she were to remove them, the fashionista would only be able to see the great phenomenon of a blue moon, but it would also expose her grand canyon of babies.

She found herself unable to remove them anyway, as she froze at the feeling of delicate hands on her waist. Her face burned red, Rarity nuzzling her way into her neck.

“...Rarity?”

“Yes, dear?”

Dash didn’t know where she was going with that.

She stood silently as Rarity slowly became more passionate with her neck, adding small kisses here and there.

It was strange having her friend there, licking and sucking her neck like that. Rarity, the uptight princessy drama queen, was making love to her sternocleidomastoid. At least a blue hickey wouldn’t be that different from her regular skin tone. Dash didn’t think she’d be wearing the latest fashion- a scarf of saliva- anytime soon, yet here she was, wearing a scarf of saliva. What a surreal moment.

The thoughts about necks covered in mouth juice blinked away at the sudden feeling of Rarity’s hands gripping onto her chest. If it were possible, Dash would have blushed more. Was this normal for friends? Nah, she had an entire horse squad of friends, but none of them had mouth-sexed her neck before. Not even Fluttershy, the one she was closest with. Maybe Shy was just shy. Rarity was always weird. Not in a Pinkie Pie way of weird, but y’know. Weird.

All this made her tingly. She’d had a feelings for everyone in her horse squadron, but she didn’t expect someone to return that. This was strange.

“r” Dash said. Apparently having her milk jugs cranked prevented her from properly using a functioning voicebox. Hopefully she got her message across anyhow.

She didn’t.

“You haven’t taken off your boxers,” Rarity stated. “Do you need help with that? Let’s not ruin the look of the outfit.”

“p.” Dash answered thoughtfully. “h.hhh”

Rarity’s hand slid down Dash’s stomach, the fingers slowly prodding their way under the last remaining cloth. “Hmm?” she hummed.

Rainbow stammered something unintelligible, like “m. Pants.yeah”. Nice; smooth; almost English!

The white fingers moved down further, almost reaching her mumbo jumbo wiggly fun bits. By then Rainbow Dash was already screaming, but mostly in lowercase. Like “aaa.” Don’t worry, she was definitely enjoying it.

Rarity touched her little boat man. Dash’s Everfree camp runway was immediately destroyed, emitting a yelp of “I’m gay.” Finally, she made a coherent sentence.

The fashionista sighed. “Mm-hm.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cant physically finish this story w/o crying


End file.
